


A Rich Duck and His Accountant

by EricaX



Category: DuckTales
Genre: 50 Sentences, Husbands, M/M, Snippets, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:05:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9088297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EricaX/pseuds/EricaX
Summary: Another set of 50 One-Sentences for the Fenton Crackshell/Scrooge McDuck pairing. More little snippets of their lives, between when they first started dating and after they've been married. This time they're focused a bit more on family.





	

A Rich Duck and His Accountant, a ducktales fanfic

A Rich Duck and His Accountant

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Author's Note: These are another One-Sentence Challenge. A lot of these are based off little plot bunnies currently going on inside my head, which are focused on my current favorite pairing: Fenton Crackshell/ Scrooge McDuck from Disney's 'Ducktales'. Also, you might see slight hints of one-sided Flintheart Glomgold/Scrooge McDuck.

I own nothing.

Also, some additional credit goes to Snark N' Moon, who has helped spark a lot of these ideas with her own head-canons as I create my own. You should check out her own McCrack pairing works!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Teaching

"Yeh hold it like this, Fenton" instructed Scrooge as he came up from behind the blushing accountant, his arms wrapped around the others torso, to show the proper way how to hold the bagpipes.

Experiment

Fenton tentatively looked around the other duck's shoulder as Ludwig Von Drake said, "This, I'll have ya know, will truly be a step into the future once I get this working!"

Luck

"Boy, Uncle, you sure scored on some serious luck when you landed Fenton here to be your accountant; I mean, I'd say it was even my level of luck!" commented Gladstone Gander as he spied the affectionate display between Fenton and Scrooge.

Family

"Well, you need to understand, Scroogey; growing up, its only ever been me and dear sweet Ma'ma! I'm not used to this!" Fenton explained in regards to the nerves he felt about the family gathering they were going to.

Sisters

Scrooge watched as Matilda and Hortense studied his younger boyfriend with very critical, yet amused eyes.

Money Bin

Crying out with glee, Scrooge jumped and dove into the sea of coins and precious gems that were his fortune as Fenton slowly climbed down the ladder so that they could begin their work for the day inside the bin.

Bah Humbug

"I've never liked Christmas, Fenton, and you givin' me tha' puppy dog look isn't gonnae change tha'!" the old miser informed his holiday-excited boyfriend.

Downward

Scrooge, Fenton, and Glomgold all shouted in alarm when the ground beneath them caved in and they went falling straight down into the large pit; none of them having any idea if they would make it out alive.

Winner

"Sorry, Flinty, but it would seem that Fenton and I make quite the pair after all and you just lost the bet!" chuckled the old miser deviously.

Accent

Fenton stared at Scrooge with hearts in his eyes and his mouth open as he listened to the rich duck speak in Gaelic for the first time; once again surprised at how amazing his paramour was.

Handsome

Scrooge side glanced over at his husband, who was happily playing baseball with his nephews and knew right then that it was not just Fenton's looks that he was attracted to, but his personality as well.

Leverage

"Nuh uh, Scroogey! If you want your hat back, you're going to have to earn it!" teased Fenton as he smirked at Scrooge, who was giving him his own half-lidded smirk.

Spats

Fenton tried getting into the habit of wearing spats, but found himself tripping over them more often than not.

Treasure Map

"Tickle me tail feathers, laddie!" cackled Scrooge with glee before kissing Fenton of the cheek. "You found the map and now we can find the lost treasure!"

Obsession

Scrooge cackled almost maniacally, ignoring Fenton's protests altogether as the treasure before them lit up the old miser's eyes like diamonds.

Darkness

Deep emotional sobs were all that could be heard in the darkness as the realization of what Scrooge had just done became clear as day.

Spoiled

Fenton looked Gladstone up and down and frowned, knowing from what he's been told that the goose before him didn't so much lift a finger to get anything he had and that left a sour feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Fling

"Scrooge, really" began Hortense in a sharp warning. "If this is just some passing fancy of yours, I suggest you end this quickly, for the sake of the poor boy's heart. It's obvious he really does love you."

Moving

"For the last time, Ma'ma, would you PLEASE stop staring at the television and help me pack! What part of 'we're moving to McDuck Manor' don't you get!?" huffed Fenton irritably as he tried collecting all the trash lying around their small trailer.

Lunch

Every work day Fenton knocked on the door to Scrooge's office exactly at 1:00pm, whether he was wanted or not, and delivered Scrooge's lunch; making sure the busy, money-obsessed duck got some food in his system.

Cake

"FENTON! I told you not to go overboard with the wedding cake and here I am to find out you went and bought a six tier cake with extra frosting AND one that shoots out sparklers! This is coming out of yer paycheck!" screeched Scrooge as Fenton dodged his cane.

Dime

"If it means I lose everyone that I love with all my heart, than you can take me Number One Dime!" yelled Scrooge as emotion made his voice crack. "It's not worth it!"

Rivalry

Fenton grumbled darkly as Glomgold continued to taunt him by saying, "You think yer better for Scrooge than I am, you pathetic simpleton? Ha! Don't make me laugh!"

French

They were in the most romantic country in the world and yet his paramour wouldn't even give him the time of day since he was too busy finding his precious treasure, much to Fenton's heartbreak.

Broken

Scrooge rushed up to the battered Gizmoduck and demanded to know if he was alright after having seen the hero fall, knowing deep down that the gizmo suit couldn't protect his husband from everything.

Holiday

"Oh, come now, Scrooge! It's Christmas!" Fenton said, pragmatically as he raised his arms in the air in emphasis. "Let your workers have a day off for a change!"

Anxiety

Stepping tepidly closer to Scrooge, who was furiously writing at his desk, Fenton gulped, hating the times he had bad news to give his love about his businesses.

Memories

Scrooge smiled softly as he watched Fenton interacting and getting along fairly well with his family, for it softened his greedy, selfish heart.

Klondike

Goldie laughed as she took in the sight of Scrooge's soon-to-be husband and said, "You think you know Scroogey, darlin'? You should have seen him back in his day-He practically owned the Klondike with the way he mined it through!"

Impersonation

"You know, I don't recall ever forgiving you for impersonating me and trying to haul me off to jail that one time, Fenton" accused Scrooge at a nervously squirming and blushing Fenton, who then claimed it had been rather fun trying to imitate his accent.

Lie

Fenton believed that Scrooge would never do anything that would cause him harm and the old miser always winced inwardly at the sheer faith Fenton had in him since he knew he's already failed him and the lad didn't even know it.

Cleaning

"Don't step there!" snapped Scrooge as he glared at his accountant from where he was cleaning each and every one of his coins. "I just finished cleanin' those dollar bills!"

Uncertainty

"Do you find me attractive, Scroogey?" asked Fenton as they climbed into bed for the night. "Because there are times when I wonder since I'm almost always the one who starts anything between us and you know I don't want to force you into anything!"

Honey Moon

"No, no, no! Out of the question!" shouted Scrooge as Fenton kissed his neck and tried to convince him to let them have a week long honey moon somewhere.

Singing

Fenton gaped in awe as Scrooge finished singing a song to the lads, his mouth speaking before his mind could catch up, "YOU CAN SING!?"

Outfit

"Ahh, laddie" the Scottish duck said fondly as Fenton stepped into the room in a proper kilt and waist coat. "Yeh really do make quite the Scotsman."

Water

As the three of them fell down, Glomgold, Scrooge, and Fenton were given a freezing shock when they fell into the large gully of water, sputtering and choking for air once they got back up to the surface.

Crash

Scrooge rolled his eyes at Fenton's antics, who was currently kissing the grass after having survived another one of Launchpad's infamous plane crashes.

Sacrifice

"Twist me tartan, Flinty! We both know you would never do what Fenton just did for me! You don't have the heart for it so stop lyin' to me and to yerself!" Scrooge sneered through his tears as he held onto Fenton unconscious form closely.

Longing

The accountant squirmed in his seat as he listened to Scrooge give out orders and demands for the start of the day; however, he was only able to think of how the light shown in Scrooge's eyes and how badly he wanted to kiss the other mallard.

Friends

"Well, I must say, Fenton, I'm truly happy you've managed to move on and that the two of us can still be friends" smiled Gandra Dee.

Caught

Scrooge and Fenton squeaked in alarm at the first camera flash that could be seen outside the limo's tinted windows, sighing in relief as Duckworth said, "Need I remind you, Mr. McDuck, that last week you had tinted windows installed. Perhaps a further make out session can wait until we reach home?"

Desire

"You just don't get it, Scroogey! I don't WANT money, I don't WANT a raise, I don't WANT a luxurious lifestyle, or anything else that comes with dating you! I just want YOU!" exclaimed Fenton in frustration to get his point across.

Forgiveness

"I screwed up, Scroogey! I'm sorry! It's what I do!" flinched Fenton, cowering as he waited for the blow from his boss and lover.

Grandma

"Oh, such a handsome lad, aren't you!? It's so nice to finally meet you, dear!" cooed Grandma Duck as she welcomed Fenton and Scrooge into her home, giving the former a large hug.

Nerves

"Blathering Blatherskite, Scrooge! What if they don't like me!? I don't think I'd be able to handle the rejection!" whined Fenton piteously as they headed into the cottage where most of Scrooge's family were gathering for the first time in years.

Fire Rifle

"WAIT, GOLDIE! PLEASE DON'T FIRE! HE'S WITH ME!" shouted Scrooge in a panicked voice while Fenton cowered behind his paramour in fear of a bullet hitting its mark.

Confession

Scrooge was both surprised and not surprised when Fenton admitted that he was still a virgin.

Sailor

"I find it admirable that you're out there doing what you've always wanted to do, Donald!" beamed Fenton in support as he helped Donald Duck get lunch together for the triplets.

Counting

"1, 457-1,748-1,960-" came the accountant's frantic counting, which echoed in the Money Bin that Scrooge was currently swimming in.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Like I said, big thanks to Snark N' Moon for the inspiration of headconnons and over all co-conspirator of sorts when it comes to this couple. XD

-EricaX


End file.
